For KyoAni and AFCON
by SeleccionPeruana
Summary: A tragedy occurred in Kyoto Animation studio, and it occurred right on the time when Senegal and Algeria will have their final spell in 2019 Africa Cup of Nations Final. This influenced Sadio Mane and Riyad Mahrez to do something that deserved to pay condolence to the victims, alike.


"A report about a shocking murder attack caused by a man who is 41 years old, and now injured, on the Kyoto Animation's movie theater. At least 33 people were found dead, and we don't know will the casualties continue to rise …"

"Anime lovers have been in deep shock since Kyoto Animation, or shortly KyoAni, is very famous for its movie industry, a number of new anime films received global praise …"

In Japan, people were shocked with the attack on a movie theater and a lot of manuscripts and information might have been burnt down by the cruel, heartless man who pulled oil and turned it into a hell hole.

Very tragic and this had been a sad day for many people … from Haruhi Suzumiya fans to even Koe no Katachi …

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

#####

Cairo, Egypt

_Cairo International Stadium …_

However, far away from Japan, here lies Cairo, where it acted as the venue of the 2019 Africa Cup of Nations Final.

And two teams that will face each other, were Senegal and Algeria. Both teams used to fight in the group stage, where Senegal lost 0-1 to Algeria because of a goal by Youcef Belaïli in early second half. Now, Senegal wanted revenge.

Yet, at the desperate moment to decide who would conquer Africa, two major stars appeared with black ribbons, wearing on their hands.

And they were no one else, but Sadio Mané and Riyad Mahrez. The famed men were in there.

…

On the side of Senegal, the black ribbon on Mané's left hand made others surprised.

"Wait, Mané, what are you wearing really?" Keita Baldé asked.

"For the best, my friends. For the best." Sadio claimed: "We will fight for it. Maybe, if you ever hear about the news anyway."

"Can you elaborate clearer?" Alfred Gomis, goalkeeper of the team, questioned Sadio, but Sadio preferred to let it go until the final moment.

…

Meanwhile, on Algerian side, the person who felt strange with Riyad's ribbon, was Yacine Brahimi.

"Now, seriously, Mahrez?"

"We will go to the final. However, this is an even more important moment. Outside the final, we are looking to …"

Yet, unlike the Senegalese counterparts, Yacine Brahimi soon realized what was Mahrez trying to say, and he asked for stop. Thus, when Raïs M'Bolhi tried to know about, Brahimi told that it was about time.

"Brahimi, what're you doing?" Mahrez questioned.

"I know what you wanted to say now. So, let's be the best and win it."

Mahrez and Brahimi soon smiled, and they touched their hand, showing the Algerian team would do all the best.

…

…

…

Now, the stadium is full of supporters and there were no places left as two best sides in the final, Senegal and Algeria, would encounter for their last pride. Senegal, which won none, against Algeria, which won only once.

Sadio Mané and Riyad Mahrez, however, understood it was even more. Yesterday, Sadio Mané received message from the anime fans, who asked him to play not just winning for Senegal, but to bring more anime collection. Riyad Mahrez heard that some little kids in Manchester neighbors cried a lot after watching the destructive fire in KyoAni theater. Honestly, both were greatly affected by what's going on in Japan.

Not even say, Captain Tsubasa, while not part of KyoAni, is an influential part of two players on their road to professionalism and their interest to anime. They understood that, the fire in Kyoto Animation studio in Kyoto would greatly affect anime industry of KyoAni, since its anime are among the best and most popular ones.

…

When Sadio Mané and Riyad Mahrez walked to each other, Sadio and Riyad soon took their oath, and they hugged each other. In that moment, Riyad didn't forget what to say, as he addressed to Sadio.

"Only one winner, but we will share the loss together."

"We shall know about that."

…

…

…

…

…

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the national teams of Senegal and Algeria!"

And so, just like the music of Cao Cao in Total War: Three Kingdoms, the battle of legends, the best of Africa, began. This final, would begin, sooner or later.

…

…

…

But for Sadio Mané and Riyad Mahrez, it was even more. More than a final, it was a match where they wanted to show their solidarity, to the victims of KyoAni.

"Let's go!"

And so, all the squad of Algeria and Senegal, marched.

…

…

…

"For Kyoto Animation, and for us."


End file.
